Piątek 13-ego
Myślisz, że wywoływanie duchów w piątek 13 to świetna zabawa? Owszem, ale tylko dla tych którzy się na tym znają i wiedzą co robić w dziwnych sytuacjach. Niby nic się strasznego nie może stać, bo duchy nie istnieją. Ale czy na pewno? Ten kto się nie boi może bardziej na tym cierpieć niż ten, kto ze strachu ucieka. Były takie cztery osoby, które nie bały się niczego. Uważały, że nic nie może im się stać. Pierwszą z nich była Lisa. Długowłosa brunetka o ciemnych oczach. Druga to Rose, blondynka bez poczucia humoru. Wyglądała zawsze jak lalka barbie. Trzecią osobą był Alex. Chłopak za którym latała duże grupka dziewczyn, a kolejną osobą był Gareth jego najwierniejszy przyjaciel i towarzysz. Wszyscy chodzili do jednej klasy 2 gimnazjum. Pewnego dnia, a wydarzyło się to w piętek 13, postanowili wywoływać duchy. Myśleli, że to świetna zabawa dla wszystkich. Umówili się w domu Lisy, ponieważ w tym czasie jej rodziców nie było. Jej dom to była duża willa na stoku góry z widokiem na całe miasto. Nagle do drzwi rozległ się dzwonek. Lisa zeszła i otworzyła duże białe drzwi. Na progu stał listonosz. Zdziwiona wzięła od niego przesyłkę i otworzyła kopertę. W środku jednak była tylko kartka z napisem: NIE BAWCIE SIĘ W TAKIE RZECZY SMARKACZE. Dziewczyna zignorowała wiadomość. Dzwonek do drzwi rozległ się ponownie. - Siema – To był Alex, Gareth i Rose. - Macie potrzebne rzeczy? – Zapytał Lisa i w tym momencie Alex wyjął zza pleców duży, pełen jakichś rzeczy plecak – Dobra chodźcie – odparła, po czym wpuściła ich do środka. Weszli do dużego okrągłego pokoju, który służył jako sala balowa. Na środku ustawili planszę z cyframi i alfabetem oraz z różnymi napisami - piekło, niebo, czyściec, inne miejsce oraz tak, nie, nie wiem, służącymi do kontaktu z duchem. Na dworze było już ciemno, ale i tak dla uzyskania lepszego efektu zasłonili zasłony i w całym pokoju ustawili zapalone świece. Usiedli na środku, chwycili się za ręce i zaczęli seans. - Duchu… Właśnie jakiego ducha wywołujemy? – Przerwał Alex… Wszyscy zastanowili się chwilę. - Niech będzie Stalin… - Nie – Zaprzeczyła Lisa – Nie będzie takiego efektu, skoro on mówi po rosyjsku. Mam lepszy pomysł. Mama opowiadała mi kiedyś historię tego domu, która mówiła, że została tutaj zabita dziewczyna o imieniu Rebecca. Rodzice ją zabili. Może ją przywołamy? W końcu jesteśmy w miejscu, gdzie ją zabito – Uśmiechnęła się, gdy wszyscy się zgodzili. Więc Lisa zaczęła: Mała Rebeco, słyszysz nas? Jeśli tak, to porusz kamieniem na tarczy – Wszyscy patrzeli na kamień umieszczony na środku tarczy, który nawet nie drgnął. - To nie ma sensu – Powiedziała Rose. - Zamknij się – Rzekł Alex – Lisa, powtórzmy to jeszcze parę razy… - Mała Rebecco słyszysz nas? Jeśli tak to porusz kamieniem… Mała Rebecco, jesteś wśród nas? Jeśli tak, to porusz kamieniem… – W pewnym momencie drzwi zaczęły się powoli uchylać – Weszła – Powiedziała Lisa spokojnie, patrząc na przerażone twarze swoich przyjaciół – Mała Rebecco, jeśli jesteś wśród nas, porusz kamieniem – I w tym momencie kamień delikatnie podskoczył do góry – Już tutaj jest. - Ładna sztuczka – Uśmiechnęła się Rose – Kto tym steruje? - Cicho bądź głupia – Uspokoiła ją Lisa – Mała Rebecco, wybaczysz nam, że cię wezwaliśmy? – Kamień poruszył się i zaczął powoli przesuwać na pole NIE WIEM – Mała Rebecco… – Ale za nim Lisa dokończyła kamień zaczął się przesuwać po kolejnych literach… P…O C…O M…N…I…E W…E…Z…W…A…L…I…Ś…C…I…E? - Chcemy z tobą porozmawiać – Powiedziała Rose. Kamień znowu zaczął się poruszać D…O…B…R….Z…E W…I…E…C S…Ł…U…C…H…A…M. - Skąd przybyłaś do nas? – Powiedział Gareth: Kamień przesunął się na pole z napisem INNE MIEJSCE - Jakie to miejsce? – Powiedziała Rose. S….T…Ą….D - Jaśniej możesz? – Powiedział Alex. Z T…E…G…O D…O…M…U - Miło nam, że przyszłaś z nami porozmawiać – Rzekła Rose i w tym momencie na ramieniu poczuła czyjąś rękę, lodowatą i zimną. Podskoczyła do góry i pisnęła. C…Z…E…G…O S…I…E B…O…I…S…Z? - Przestraszyłaś mnie… C…H…C…I…A…Ł…A…M C…I T…Y…L…K…O P…O…D…Z…I…Ę…K…O…W…A…Ć - Przepraszam… Jak zginęłaś? S…P…A…Ł…A…M - Zabili cię rodzice! – Powiedział Gareth N…I…E - Zabili cię gdy spałaś… N…I…E…P…R…A…W…D…A… W tym momencie kilka świeczek w głębi pokoju zgasło… Przyjaciele ujrzeli w mroku jakiś błysk i widzieli, jak coś się tam porusza. - Dobra Lisa przestań to nie jest już śmieszne – Powiedziała Rose. - Ale przecież nic nie robię – Upierała się dziewczyna. - Kto z was próbuje nas nabrać! – Wstała. - Ja nie… – Powiedział Gareth patrząc w ciemny kąt. - Ja też nie… – Rzekł po chwili Alex. - W takim razie… - To coś tutaj jest naprawdę… – Dokończyła Lisa – Mała Rececco, przepraszamy cię za to. A C…O W…I…E…C…I…E N…A T…E…N T…E…M…A…T - Tylko tyle, że zamordowali cię rodzice. O…N…I T…E…G…O N…I…E Z…R…O…B…I…L…I - Niech będzie tak, ja ty uważasz, ale dlaczego zgasiłaś świeczki? B…O…J…Ę S…I…Ę Ś…W…I…A…T…Ł…A - Możesz się nam ukazać? – Powiedział Gareth. Kamień przesunął się na słowo TAK – W takim razie to uczyń. - Wszyscy ze strachem patrzeli w ciemny kąt z którego zaczęła wyłaniać się postać małej dziewczynki. Nie była wcale taka mała. Miała z niespełna 14 lat. Ubrana była w białą piżamę. Jej długie czarne włosy zakrywały połowę twarzy. – Nikt nigdy nie chciał żebym się mu ukazała – Powiedziała tym razem, a nie przesuwała kamieniem po planszy. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zakłócamy twojego spokoju – Dziewczynka spojrzała na Lise. - Nikt go nie zakłóca, bo ja nie mam spokoju… Cały czas tkwię w tym domu, z którego nie mogę wyjść… - Jak możemy ci pomóc? – Powiedział Gareth. Rebecca z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na niego. - Mi nie da się pomóc… - Musimy cię odwołać… – Rzekła Lisa. - NIE! – Krzyknęła – Nie wolno wam. - Dlaczego? – Zdziwił się Alex. - Bo trafię do piekła… - Ale nie możemy cię tutaj zostawić… Dziewczynka zaczęła się śmiać. - To ja was nie mogę tutaj zostawić… – Spojrzała na Alexa. - Co masz na myśli? - Musicie zginąć… - Mała Rebecco odwołujemy cię – Zaczęła mówić Lisa a w jej ślady poszła cała reszta – Mała Rebecco odwołujemy cię. - I myślicie, że to coś da? Jesteście w błędzie. Rebecca podeszła do Rose po czym wbiła jej od tyłu rękę w kark. Jednym pociągnięciem wyrwała jej kręgosłup. Rose padła na ziemię. Przerażeni zaczęli uciekać. Pobiegli do wyjścia, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Próbowali otwierać okna, ale na próżno. - Nie uciekniecie mi – Powiedziała dziewczynka, wchodząc do dużego i okrągłego przedpokoju gdzie na środku stała trójka przyjaciół. Rebeca miała dłonie i piżamę umazaną we krwi. Sunęła do niech powoli nie dotykając swoimi bosymi stópkami podłogi. - Czemu to robisz? – Zawołała Lisa – Zabiłaś Rose – Zaczęła płakać. - Nie zadziera się z duchami, a szczególnie z tymi złymi – Była już pół metra od nich. Przestała się przesuwać. Zakrwawioną dłonią chwyciła szyję Gareth. Chłopak uniósł się nad podłogę i zaczął wierzgać nogami dusząc się. Lisa próbowała uderzyć ducha w rękę, ale jej ręka przechodziła przez jej. Nie umiała jej dotknąć. Zaczęła wyrywać Garetha, który zrobił się cały czerwony. Lisa i Alex nie dawali rady uratować Gareth który po chwili martwy padł na podłogę. Rebeca spojrzała na Alexa i dwa palce wbiła mu w oczy, po czym skręciła mu kark. - Ty demonie! – Zaczęła płakać Lisa – Zabiłaś go! Zabiłaś ich! – Pochyliła się nad Alexem i położyła sobie jego głowę na kolanach. - Aż tak się tym przejmujesz? Twoje serce jest puste. Bez żadnego strachu, emocji. Tak nie może być – Powiedziała Rebeca. Nagle zamek w drzwiach zaczął się przekręcać. Lisa odwróciła głowę w kierunku ich i do środka weszli jej rodzice. Gdy dziewczynka odwróciła głowę powrotem ducha już nie było. Z jej kolan zniknął Alex jak i Gareth, który chwilkę temu leżał obok martwy. - Co ty Lisa wyrabiasz tutaj zapłakana na kolanach – Powiedziała matka próbując pomóc córce wstać. - Nic przewróciłam się – Przez chwilę Lisie wydawało się, że to tylko był sen. - Idź już spać – Dziewczynka poszła na górę i od razu wskoczyła do łóżka. - Co zrobiłaś z ich ciałami? – Powiedziała gdy na jej łóżku usiadła Rebecca. - Nic są tutaj spójrz pod łóżko – Lisa nachyliła się i podniosła prześcieradło. Trzy leżące obok ciebie ciała jej przyjaciół – Jeszcze nie rozumiesz? – Powiedziała Rebecca. - Nic nie rozumiem! Zabiłaś ich, dlaczego m n i e nie zabijesz? - Bo nie chcę… A ich dusze mi są potrzebne, aby zabrały mnie i pokazały drogę do nieba. - Ty na niebo nie zasługujesz. Powinnaś się smażyć w piekle. - Ha ha ha… Nie będę się smażyć – Lisa spojrzała na nią – Wyjrzyj przez okno – Lisa spojrzała i spostrzegła, że widzi swoich przyjaciół trzymających się za rękę. Na chwile odwrócili się do niej. Lisa uśmiechnęła się. Nagle spostrzegła biegnącą w ich kierunku dziewczynę w białej sukni. To była Rebecca. Lisa usiadła na łóżku. Spojrzała pod nie, ale ciał już nie było. Wykręciła numer Alexa w słuchawce odezwała się jego mama. Lisa poprosiła chłopaka, ale jego matka stwierdziła, że jeszcze go nie ma. Tak samo było u Rose i Gareth. - A więc odeszli… – Powiedziała cicho. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie